Hell in the Paradise
by Nakabaa
Summary: Amy Maurev est une jeune apprentie Sith âgée de 20 ans. Elle est incroyablement douée et s'attire les faveurs du Conseil Noir et les jalousies des autres Siths. Dark Andla, son maître depuis peu, la charge d'une importante mission: Se rendre sur Nar-Shaddaa pour ainsi tuer le plus jeune maître Jedi de la république, devenu une gène pour l'Empire. (Résumé complet dans le prologue)
**Titre** : Hell in the Paradise. (En Français: L'enfer au Paradis)
 **Année** : 2016  
 **Statuts** : En cours.  
 **Nombre de chapitres:** Probablement pas plus de 4 chapitres (Prologue y comprit)  
 **Genre** **:** Romance, Action-Aventure, Drame, Humour, Amitié.  
 **Couple principal** **:** Amy et ce mystérieux Jedi.  
 **Rating** **:** +13 ans.

 **Résumé** **:**

La république, après avoir signé sous la contrainte un traité de paix avec l'Empire, est retranchée dans les plus lointaines planètes de la galaxie.  
Ainsi, l'Empereur Nathémadrix règne d'une main de fer sur la galaxie.  
Amy Maurev est une jeune apprentie Sith âgée de 20 ans. Elle est incroyablement douée et s'attire les faveurs du Conseil Noir et les jalousies des autres Siths, toutes classes confondues. Dark Andla, son maître depuis peu, la charge d'une importante mission: Se rendre sur Nar-Shaddaa pour ainsi tuer le plus jeune maître Jedi de la république, devenu une gène pour l'Empire.

Une histoire d'amour interdite entre une Jeune apprentie sith et un jeune Maître Jedi.  
Bien que court, le prologue est IMPORTANT.

 **Commentaire(s) éventuel(s)** **:**

Informations et crédits: Il est capital d'oublier tous les personnages (ou presque) que vous connaissez de Star Wars. La plupart des personnages dans cette fiction sont purement sortie de mon imagination. Seul quelques uns d'entre eux viennent du MMORPG "Star Wars The Old Republic.". Ces personnages appartiennent à (ou Disney).

Bien que court, le prologue est IMPORTANT.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**.

\- Ne me déçois pas, apprentie.  
\- Oui, maître.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortie de la pièce.  
Une poitrine généreuse, des longs cheveux rouges en désordre, une silhouette a en faire pâlir les plus jolies femmes de la galaxie, une voix tranchante, une arogance et une haine démesurée, un talent inouïe: Voila ce qu'était Amy Maurev, jeune apprentie Sith de vingt ans.  
Dark Andla, Seigneur Sith et maître d'Amy depuis peu, lui vouait une attention très particulière. Selon elle, la jeune apprentie serait l'élu: Celle qui ferait basculer le monde dans l'apocalypse la plus totale, réduisant les jedis au silence. Le côté lumineux serait enfin un lointain souvenir.

\- Dark Andla, un appel de l'Empereur Nathémadrix sur l'holoterminal.  
\- Mettez nous en liaisons Lieutenant, et laissez nous. Retrouve mon apprentie, et accompagne la dans sa quête. Dis lui également qu'elle ne doit pas discuter mes ordres.  
\- Bien.

Le lieutenant Malavai Quinn fit une révérence, puis sorti de l'immense bureau sombre.

\- Salutation Empereur Nathémadrix .  
\- Avez-vous parler avec votre apprentie Dark Andla ?  
\- A l'instant, mon Empereur. L'apprentie Maurev est en route.  
\- Bien. Tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Voyons se dont est capable votre apprentie.  
\- Elle sera a la hauteur de vos espérences. Répondit Andla en se courbant légèrement en avant.  
\- Elle le sera le jour où elle vous tuera.

Puis la communication fut interrompu.

\- La mort n'est donc plus très loin. Dit-elle.

\- Excellence ! Attendez s'il vous plait !

A ces mots, Amy se tourna vers la voix qui l'interpellait. C'était encore ce fichu lieutenant Quinn.  
Malgré que ses supérieurs en faisait l'éloge, la jeune apprentie n'appréciait aucunement sa compagnie, le jugeant trop coincé.

\- Dark Andla m'a chargé d'une mission. Dit-il.  
\- Oh, grand bien vous fasse, Quinn.

Elle se mit de nouveau en marche vers son vaisseau.

\- Mais je dois vous accompagnez dans cette tache.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et soupira. Amy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne connais pas vos compétences, vous n'êtes pas sensible à la force, vous m'êtes inférieur. Je n'ai nullement besoin d'un incapable comme vous. Vous ne feriez que me ralentir et me gêner. Vous finiriez surement par mourir, bien que ceci ne me toucherais aucunement. Répondit-elle, froidement.  
\- Excellence, croyez moi, je serais l'homme le plus utile de la galaxie et satisferais toutes vos envies.

Elle souria.

\- Quinn, ce sont des avances pour le moins explicite.  
\- Non, je vous assure. Laissez moi vous montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je ne vous decevrez pas. Je suis un pilote et un tireur hors pair. Je connais très bien Nar-Shadda. De plus, ceci est un ordre direct de votre maître.

Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir une fois de plus a son maître. Avant de pouvoir se mesurer a elle, il fallait encore acquérir plus de puissance. Si elle terrassait ce chevalier Jedi, elle pourrait enfin détruire son maître. Elle soupira et se résigna.

\- Ne me gênez pas, ou je vous tuerais. Voyons voir ce dont vous êtes capable.  
\- Je protégerais vos arrières, c'est une planète dangereuse.

Elle se mit en marche, riant sarcastiquement, ce qui surprit grandement le lieutenant.

\- Quinn, le danger, c'est moi.

* * *

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira !


End file.
